High School Muscial: Brighton Cardinals!
by LilNate03
Summary: The East High Knights are not the only ones who knows the dance moves, and musical songs...Get ready for the Brighton High Cardinals coming your way to fanfiction!
1. Chapter 1

High School Musical: Brighton Cardinals

A/N: East High Knights are not the only school who knows about Musical...The Brighton High Cardinals are coming to High School Musical Fanfiction and they are going to turn up the music and groove like never before. If you guys are interested, I need couple of OC's to join the cast of HSM:Brighton Cardinals!

Here's the application from below:

 _ **Application:**_

 **Full Name:**

 **Nickname:**

 **Age:**

 **Gender:**

 **Height:**

 **Weight:**

 **Hair Color:**

 **Eye Color:**

 **Personality:**

 **Outfits:**

 **Likes/Dislikes:**

 **Good or Bad:**

 **Hobby:**

 **Favorite Subject:**

 **In a Club:**

 _I just need some few guys to join in with my two leading OC's, Blake Connor and Jasmine Anderson. So, if someone have someone similar to Sharpay or Ryan that would be good. I need some few friends for both Blake and Jasmine. Thank You Wildcats Fans!_


	2. Chapter 2

High School Musical: Brighton Cardinals

A/N: Here's a little sneak peak of the first look of HSM: Brighton Cardinals!

Hope you guys you like it.

Coming to HSM Fanfiction...

A beautiful light skin African-American girl named, Jasmine Anderson was playing on her black piano as she was working on her song lyrics with Blake Connor.

 _"_ _I see a colorful future_  
 _Where skin don't define any human_  
 _And stars are the only thing shooting_  
 _Shooting"_ sing Jasmine.

* * *

Ms. Darbus walking in the classroom as she announce that she will be their new Drama teacher and she will be also sponsors the Drama Club.

" Hello class, I'm Ms. Darbus, I'm sure you guys remember me from East High School Wildcats, I will be your new Drama teacher and also I'll be sponsors of the Drama Club." said Ms. Darbus.

* * *

The athletic charming Caucasian jock named, Blake Connor started singing his part of the lyrics.

 _"_ _People been talking about it_ _"_ sings Blake Connor.

* * *

" My name is Blake." smiled Blake.

" Jasmine." Jasmine shook Blake's hand as she smile delight.

* * *

Jasmine Anderson was playing her piano while Blake Connor was playing the electric piano as they stare each other while they was singing to each other at the same time.

 _"_ _I matter, you matter, we matter all!"_ sings both Blake and Jasmine as Ms. Darbus watch from the window door both Blake and Jasmine as she was smiling delight.

* * *

The popular mean girl, Stacy Lord watch both Blake Connor and Jasmine Anderson talking and laughing as she was being so jealous of Jasmine over Blake.

" I will not let Jasmine ruin my chance in the talent music show and being in a relationship with Blake Connor!" Stacy argue as she was talking to her brother, Chris and her two besties.

* * *

Blake Connor's best friend look at the sign up sheet as he sees Blake's name on it as he was in shock.

" Blake is signing up for the Drama Club?" he questioned someone.

* * *

" So...You are quitting the Drama Club all because you ashamed of your friends laugh at you joining the Drama Club?" Jasmine questioned.

" What am I suppose to do!" Blake ask her.

" Do you! Follow your dreams! Don't let nobody stop you from doing what you love best." Jasmine gave him advice.

* * *

 _" And powerful!_  
 _There's so much strength in you and me!_  
 _Powerful!_  
 _A breathe away from victory!_  
 _I matter, you matter, we matter all_  
 _I matter, you matter, we matter all_  
 _Powerful_  
 _Powerful"_ sing both Blake and Jasmine.

* * *

 _ **High School Musical: Brighton Cardinals!**_


	3. Chapter 3

High School Musical: Brighton Cardinals!

 _A/N: Sorry for the delay everyone who was wondering when I was getting started to write this story, I been really busy and I didn't have time to write the High School Musical Fanfiction story so, I decided to write out my first ever chapter of High School Musical: Brighton Cardinals. I hope you guys will tune in and love this story as much I love this story. Brighton Cardinals is based off my high school as you will read a little bit my experience of high school except the singing part which that didn't happened lol!_

 _Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy!_

 **5:45 a.m...**

Blake Connor's alarm clock started ringing which Blake hit the snooze button and still laying in bed sleeping while shirtless. Blake's mother, Amy Connor opens his bedroom door as she turn his bedroom lights on to wake him up.

Amy Connor is the mother of Blake and Jessica and the husband of Jared Connor who is the 2nd head coach of the Boys Basketball Teams while Troy Bolton is the 1st head coach of the Boys Basketball of Brighton High. Amy has short brown hair with blue eyes. Amy is short, a little thin looking. Amy work as a Nurse at the Methodist North hospital around New Covington Pike in Memphis.

" Blake get up! You don't want to miss your first day of High School." Amy said.

" Mom, I don't feel like going." Blake talking as he was having his eye close.

" I don't want to hear it. Come on! Your father and your sister is getting ready and so shall you." said his mother, Amy. " Hurry up! Your breakfast will be downstairs when you get ready."

As soon Amy close the door from behind her, Blake Connor raise up from his bed as he was wearing on his blue pajamas pants while rubbing his eyes. Connor has short dark brown hair with blue eyes. Blake is a 5'4 inch tall but, athletic charming looking since he play Basketball and Football all his life. Blake raise up out of the bed as he went to find clean clothes from his dresser and went to the bathroom to take a nice shower.

Blake Connor started singing a song from Nickelodeon's Rags "Someday" while taking a shower.

 _"I'll follow my dreams;_  
 _You'd think they we're nightmares the way they scream._  
 _I'll make them believe. woah!_  
 _Someday._  
 _Someday._  
 _I'm gonna be the next big thing."_

* * *

 _"Thinkin' of ya when I'm goin' to bed_  
 _When I wake up think of ya again_  
 _You are my homie, lover and friend_  
 _Exactly why!"_ sings Jasmine Anderson as she is singing Becky G's song, "Shower" in the shower.

 _"You light me up inside_  
 _Like the 4th of July_  
 _Whenever your around_  
 _I always seem to smile!"_ Jasmine was shaking her hips as she was swinging her long black hair.

 _"And people ask me how_  
 _Well your the reason why_  
 _I'm dancing in the mirror and singing in the shower_  
 _Ladade ladada ladada_  
 _Singing in the shower_  
 _Ladade ladada ladada_  
 _Singing in the shower!"_

" JASMINE! HURRY UP!" yelled her big brother, Darvis.

" Alright!" Jasmine yelled back as she stop the water and got up of the shower to get dry up and putting on her clothes, make-up, and fix up her hair.

Jasmine is wearing a pink AEO Graphic Crew T-shirt from American Eagle with a mini short diem jean and a pair of pink and white Nike. Jasmine is light skin African American she is very slim like a model type and has long black length hair as she looks very beautiful.

Jasmine opens her bathroom door as her big brother, Darvis was standing in front of her with a mean look on his face. Darvis was brown skin with a low black hair cut with brown eyes. Darvis is skinny with muscles as he have tattoos on both of his arms and a black tear drop on his right eye.

" It's about time you got your ass out of the bathroom." said Darvis.

" Fuck You!" Jasmine told her big brother as she walks away from him as she head to her bedroom to get her backpack and her pink and black big bag purse and head into the kitchen to get her breakfast.

* * *

Blake Connor came downstairs into the kitchen to grab him a bite to eat before head out to leave with his dad and his big sister, Jessica. Blake was wearing a red Hollister shirt with blue diem jeans and a pair of red black Nike sneakers.

Blake was eating a bowl of cereal with French toast and a glass of orange juice while his father, Coach Jared was drinking a cup of coffee. Coach Jared is muscular looking as he is bald head wearing a red Brighton Cardinals hat with brown eyes. Coach Jared was wearing his red shirt that has the Cardinals logo on the right side of his shirt with brown khaki pants and a pair of brown shoes.

Blake's big sister, Jessica Connor is a Senior this year. Jessica has long brown curly hair with blue eyes. Jessica was wearing a white top with blue diem jeans and a pair of white sandals.

Jessica Connor was on her cellphone texting her boyfriend and her friends while eating an apple. " Dad, you do know we are going to be late for school."

" Alright honey, Blake were about to leave and Babe, me and the kids are about to leave." said Coach Jared.

" Alright, kids I hope you have a good day on your first day of school and especially you, Blake being a Freshmen in High School." Amy told her son.

" Yes mam." said Blake.

" Honey, I want you and Jessica to watch after my baby." Amy told her husband, Jared and her daughter, Jessica.

" Mom, I'm not a baby anymore." Blake complained.

" No you're not son, you are becoming a high school teenager which you will big responsibility." said Coach Jared. " But, I want you to try out for the Boys Basketball team in January."

" I will dad, I promise." Blake promise his father, Coach Jared.

" Don't worried, I'll watch after little bro." Jessica tells her mom.

" Alright, go have fun." Amy tells her kids as Blake and Jessica went out the front and head toward Coach Jared's car.

Amy wrap her arms around Coach Jared's neck as she smile to him and kiss him tenderly. " Have a good day at work."

" Same to you honey." Coach Jared replies as he kiss his wife back and gave her a hugged and head out the door while Amy Connor watch her husband and her kids go down the road and head off the road.


End file.
